


Another Time, Another Place

by Bittodeath



Series: SubObi Week 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, First Time, Intersex Obi-Wan Kenobi, Loss of Virginity, Misuse of Armour, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prostitute Obi-Wan, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, SubObi Week, Thought Projection, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for SubObi Week: 4 - Armour Kink and 8 - Whichever one you want.In another universe, things didn't go so well for Obi-Wan, and instead of becoming a Jedi, he was sold as a sex slave. Years later, working in a brothel, he suddenly falls through the fabric of reality, and lands in a world where General Kenobi just died at the hands of Rako Hardeen... And amongst men who have shared his bed countless times.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clone Trooper Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: SubObi Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075316
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	1. 4 - Armour Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to write more of this AU at some point, stay tuned!

Cody entered his room, sliding his helmet off as he did so, and rubbing a gloved hand against his face. When he looked up, though, it was to see Obi-Wan sitting on his bunk, his legs daintily crossed, wearing nothing more than a leather harness over his pale skin dusted with gold. His jaw was smooth, like usual, make-up perfectly done, and his hair pulled into a thick side-braid laced with golden ribbons.

“Waiting for me?” he asked, his heart pounding, already hardening in his blacks.  
“You never come see me while in armour”, Obi-Wan replied, slowly standing up and revealing his body. “I love it though.”  
“Come here”, Cody said, his voice rough with desire, and Obi-Wan quickly stepped up to him.

Cody wrapped a hand under his ass, slowly sliding down, and then back up, but a little bit more against the inside of his thigh. He took his time dragging gloved fingers into wet folds, finding Obi-Wan wet and aroused. His fingers slipped back, and he pushed lightly as his asshole, glove catching on the rim. It was still loose from being fucked not that long ago. Cody pushed, and his finger slipped inside. Obi-Wan replied with a moan, rocking back into his finger.

“Someone already filled you up, though”, Cody said. “Your ass is still dripping cum.”  
“Not my cunt”, Obi-Wan breathed. “Wanna do it yourself?”

That was a very interesting offer and Cody didn’t need to consider it for long. He pulled his fingers back and stripped off his glove, showing Obi-Wan his two fingers pushed together.

“You know what to do.”

Obi-Wan nodded eagerly and parted his legs, guiding his hand down, rubbing along his drenched slit to wet his fingers before pushing them straight into his open cunt. Cody always checked, when he wasn’t already filled with cum, to make sure he was open enough. Obi-Wan rolled into his fingers, baring his neck, grinding his clit into the palm of his hand. His cock was hard and untouched, twitching between them, smearing pre-cum along the white plastoid of his armour.

“Such a good whore”, Cody praised, and Obi-Wan moaned, trembling, clenching on his fingers. “Should I get a toy for your ass? Does it feel empty?”

Obi-Wan whined and panted, trying to answer but clearly not managing a coherent thought. He was gripping Cody’s vambrace tightly, overwhelmed, and the commander shuddered. He slipped his fingers out and grabbed his discarded helmet, shoving it onto Obi-Wan’s head after opening the comm with his men.

“Cody!” Obi-Wan cried out when he spun him around, pinning him to the wall.  
“Let them hear you”, Cody whispered, kicking his feet apart, rubbing both his hands on that plump ass, glove and skin both. “They fought well, let them hear your voice. You can go see them after, open your legs for them and make sure they all empty themselves inside of you. But for now, let them hear you.”

Obi-Wan was trembling against his armour, the plastoid cold and unforgiving, and Cody bit his lip as he shoved a thigh between his legs, guiding his hips and making him grind down on the ridge there. Obi-Wan moaned loudly again, clearly on the edge of an orgasm, slick rushing down his hole and onto his thighs, shining the armour.

“What is it darling?” Cody purred. “Is it the armour? Does it make you wet and hard? You dream about it, don’t you? Of the bruises it always leaves on your skin, of how it looks with your slick on it. You’d hump it, if you could, wouldn’t you?”  
“Please”, Obi-Wan whined, and Cody pulled his thigh away, watching as his legs trembled and slick pooled on the ground.  
“Fuck”, Cody whispered, and hastily removed his codpiece, pulling his cock out of his blacks as quickly as he could and using Obi-Wan’s slick to ease the glide.

He pressed the tip to the quivering hole, slowly pushing the head in with a moan, Obi-Wan trembling between him and the wall. It didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to tell him to please move, and he thrust forward hard, Obi-Wan wailing as he took his whole length as once. He was velvety soft, wet and warm, and Cody couldn’t keep inside his noise of punched-out pleasure. He wrapped one arm around Obi-Wan, holding him up, and started hammering into him, his armoured hips quickly leaving red marks and lines on Obi-Wan’s ass and thighs.

“Think you can come like this?” he asked breathily, slowing down a bit so he could talk.  
“Nnnngh”, was Obi-Wan’s only answer, sounding strange through the helmet, his fingers clenched over the wall, twitching with each thrust.

Obi-Wan had waited for him and, in Cody’s opinion, this was worth rewarding. He slowed even more, taking his vambrace off and shoving it between Obi-Wan’s legs, flush with his clit and his cock, and activating that one setting he had accidentally discovered at the worst moment possible (when hiding for an ambush). The comm unit set in the vambrace started to vibrate hard, making the whole vambrace vibrate with it, and Cody started to thrust again, faster this time, chasing his own orgasm.

Obi-Wan was making pitiful sounds, leaking over him and over the vambrace, grinding down into him, into the vambrace, until he came with a broken wail, clenching tight over Cody. That was enough to set him off, and Cody grinded deep, coming with a gasp, before pulling back. He still kept the vibrating improvised toy against Obi-Wan, pulling him back and making sure he felt it – and feel it, Obi-Wan did, given the way he squirmed and whined, dripping so much the whole vambrace was wet.

He came a second time like this, crying and shaking, and Cody finally pulled the vambrace away. Slowly, he lifted the helmet off, shutting down the comms as he did so.

“What did they tell you?” he asked his lover, rubbing hit thumbs over his hips.  
“W-Where to meet with them”, Obi-Wan replied, his voice hoarse.  
“They want you still full and sensitive, don’t they?”

Obi-Wan nodded, and Cody smirked and jerked his head aside.

“Don’t make them wait, then. Be a good boy and open your legs for them.”

He was dripping everywhere. Fuck, but the trail would be easy to follow… Cody grinned wider, and sent him on his way, his trembling, unsteady gait still taking him away far quicker than one would have thought.

Cody closed the door again, and looked at his armour. Well, he had a mess to clean up now.

Totally worth it.


	2. 8 - (Bonus Day) Whichever one you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Kenobi wants to give his men the same pleasure Obi-Wan does - the thing is, he doesn't have nearly the same knowledge. Luckily, Obi-Wan is very willing to teach him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The General / Kenobi / Obi-One (also called Obi-Wan by Obi-Wan) = canon, Jedi general Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
> Obi-Wan / Obi-Two = Alternate Universe, prostitute Obi-Wan.
> 
> Check the updated tags for the cw of this chapter!

“I can teach you”, Obi-Wan said, and General Kenobi blinked and flushed.  
“Last time you said that, we ended up making out on the training mats”, General Kenobi pointed out.  
“And they loved watching us”, Obi-Wan smirked, threading his fingers through his hair. “You can’t tell me you didn’t feel it?”

General Kenobi went a bit redder, his gaze averting, and Obi-Wan chuckled.

“I’ve… never… Uhm.” General Kenobi honest to the Force _squirmed_ , and Obi-Wan’s grin widened.  
“Oh, darling, never?” he purred, settling himself close to the General and- well this was a lot of bare skin and Obi-Wan was _beautiful_ in a way the General had never been. “I’d be honoured to be your first”, he added, skilful, soft fingers trailing up the inside of the General’s thigh. “The clones, as a rule, are excellent lovers, but they are… quite blessed in girth and length. It is a delightful thing for me, but bears more chance of hurting you, even with gentle stretching.”

Kenobi shuddered, and Obi-Wan pressed his lips to his pulse-point, against his neck. His fingers wandered higher, trailing against his cock and then pushing slightly where Kenobi’s slit would be, making him squirm and keen.

“When you put it like this, it seems to be a great idea”, Kenobi whispered, his voice shaking.  
“Would you like to let them watch as I take you apart?” Obi-Wan murmured, soft lips trailing against his throat. “You can give them pleasure without even touching them, Obi-Wan”, he whispered. “Though there is nothing quite like having them in you, trembling in your hold and shuddering through orgasm.”

Kenobi groaned.

“If you keep talking, we’ll have a problem very soon”, he warned, and Obi-Wan smirked and pressed his fingers tighter against his slickening slit, through his clothes, making him jump and moan.  
“We can do it here, if you’re uncomfortable”, he amended, reminding himself that the General and him didn’t have the same experiences, especially when it came to sex and what they considered privacy.

Public sex, especially with one he loved, didn’t fall in this category for him, but the General grew up as a Jedi, with the modesty that went with his rank – and no thought taken for his biology aside from a twenty years long implant when he reached puberty. He had never known the want as Obi-Wan knew it, the need to be filled, the constant horniness, and though his implant had been taken out when Crossbones had learnt of it and Obi-Wan had told him how unnatural it was for a Stewjoni, his system was still full of those chemicals. He slicked more easily now, though, and it was likely they wouldn’t even need lube.

“N-No”, Kenobi said after a moment, his thighs tightening around Obi-Wan’s wrist. “I- I don’t want to hide it from them.”  
“Let me comm Cody”, Obi-Wan said, nipping at the lobe of his ear. “He’ll arrange something for us, and in the meantime, I’ll get you to be so wet your leggings will need to be washed.”

Kenobi whimpered, panting as Obi-Wan spoke to Cody, the Commander assuring him that they would have everything they might need ready in one of the largest sparring rooms, along with the heat turned up there, so they wouldn’t be cold. Then, while they waited for the alarm that would tell them when the room would be ready, Obi-Wan dragged his fingers against the soft cloth of Kenobi’s leggings, dipping lightly at his cunt and moving up to his cock, rubbing his thumb against the clothed tip, before moving back down to Kenobi’s clit, pressing down and watching as his leg spasmed, a ragged moan falling from his mouth. He was _so sensitive_ , Obi-Wan was delighted.

Finally, the call came and Obi-Wan pulled away, threading his fingers through Kenobi’s and guiding him to the sparring room. He felt Kenobi tense when they walked into the room and found clones in various states of undressed, though there was a healthy amount of room between the pillows and blankets arranged like a nest in the middle of the mats, and the closest clones.

Obi-Wan smirked, and made Kenobi sit down in the middle of the nest.

“I’ll start the show”, he said. “Relax, enjoy yourself”, he told him, dragging his hands against his thighs, down to his knees, Kenobi’s boots left by the entry, his own feet almost always bare.

He examined the items Cody and his chosen troopers had brought out for them, easily finding the bottle of nice lube, and then the few toys, the simplest ones they could find it seemed, gathered up on a towel. There were a few anal plugs of varying sizes, a dildo nicely sized, and even a fairy wand, making him wonder why they even had that. There was an array of contraceptive devices, external and internal condoms, dental dams, medical gloves and even an artificial knot, which almost made him snort.

They knew what _he_ liked best, but Kenobi was an unknown entity in that matter, which explained why they’d brought out condoms. It was touching, how much they loved them, and he dearly wanted Kenobi to finally get that into that thick head of his. Kneeling at the end of the nest, Obi-Wan removed the body-jewels he wore – Jedi, he knew, tended to be extremely sensitive to them, and rarely in a good way, unless they’d trained themselves to handle it.

He licked his lips, taking one of the dildos, and pulled his underwear aside, dragging the length of the toy against the wet lips of his sex to get it nice and slippery. The lust in the room ratcheted up and he let out a sigh, Kenobi’s eyes wide as he watched him, and Obi-Wan nodded to him, encouraging him to touch himself. He stood, removing the golden panties he wore, and grabbed a metal plug, one of a set of two similarly sized, lubing it up and slowly fitting it into his ass as he knelt, bent over and stretching his ass for the clones to see.

That small bit of pressure always made him feel better, though there was currently no cum for it to trap in. Then, he positioned the dildo, kneeling up, and smoothly pushed it inside in one stroke. Kenobi’s eyes were wide and he leant back, giving him a good view of his cunt, stretching around the toy, visibly slicking, clit engorged and sensitive, cock hard, bouncing against his stomach. He bit his lips, moaning, and moved the toy.

“It feels so good”, he breathed, “can you imagine? Don’t you feel empty, Obi-Wan? Don’t you want to fit at least your fingers in your aching cunt?”

Kenobi whimpered and slithered a hand down his own pants, visibly rubbing his clit and slit, though not dipping inside yet. It saddened Obi-Wan that Kenobi didn’t know the pleasure of being filled just right, had never felt that urge. Obi-Wan had gotten him to come with a couple of pull on his cock once when they made out, but those orgasms were rarely completely satisfying for Stewjoni.

“You ever ate out someone?” Obi-Wan inquired, dragging the toy and making himself shiver.  
“Yeah”, Kenobi nodded, making grabby hands at him. “C’mon, sit on my face, love. I want to make you feel good.”

Obi-Wan smirked and let go of the toy, scrambling up – and Kenobi grabbed him by the hips and pulled him up to his face and promptly buried his face between his legs, eating him out with eerily familiar _enthusiasm_. Obi-Wan moaned roughly, rolling his hips into him, clinging onto his hair. The beard was a pleasant addition, burning the sensitive flesh of his soft thighs and oh, _oh_ getting fucked afterwards would feel so good, he leaked even more at the thought.

He was not the only one enjoying himself thoroughly: he could feel Kenobi through their Force-bond, and into the Force itself, burning up with desire and the anxious, strange new feeling of getting slick enough to ruin his underclothes. And then there was the feel of the clones, either looking, completely entranced, or touching themselves at the sight they made, and the lust they projected, consciously or not. He shivered – Cody was trained enough to keep his thoughts to himself, but he was projecting, and he was doing so loudly and with deadly accuracy, and-

_Obi-Wan, stretched out on his cock, driving back into him wantonly, so wet it squelches, and the General under them, gripping hard at the sheets as Cody fucks Obi-Wan into him, makes them both lose their mind. The General riding him hard, clearly seeking his own pleasure, Obi-Wan bouncing on his cock with his back to him while Cody’s fingers play with his asshole, and amidst the whole, him and his men making them come so hard they just lay panting for a long moment._

Obi-Wan needed the light pinch to his ass to bring him back to the present time, and away from Cody’s thoughts. However, it was only bringing him back to Kenobi’s lips on him and his tongue delving into his folds and happily lapping up his mess, and it surprised him so much he came like this, his release coating Kenobi’s face, and especially messing up his beard. He pushed away with as much strength as he could before getting overstimulated, which wouldn’t be a good thing if he intended to fuck Kenobi. To be the first one to penetrate him, and burry his cock in what he knew had to be an especially sensitive cunt.

Kenobi looked… wrecked, but not yet in the way Obi-Wan preferred. He grinned and peeled the General’s leggings and underwear away while the man divested himself of his last layer of tunics, baring himself completely. Obi-Wan pushed his thighs back, knowing just how _flexible_ Kenobi was, parting them as he went, and laying down on his stomach, face level with his crotch. His hard cock was now drooling helplessly over his stomach, and where Obi-Wan was precisely waxed and shaven in appealing patterns, Kenobi was shaven and trimmed in the simplest, less time-consuming way. Obi-Wan parted his lips with his thumbs and licked the length of his slit, insisting a bit on his clit and feeling him jerk in his hold. He did that several times, moaning into him and feeling slick coat his mouth and chin, his tongue slowly delving into him.

Many of the 212th clones had already lost their battles against orgasm at the sight of them, and Kenobi’s high-pitched moans of pleasure certainly didn’t help. Obi-Wan used lube to slick up his fingers – better safe than sorry, with this kind of thing – and lightly started to finger his counterpart, who clenched down hard on his fingers, trying to suck him in as he licked his clit with little flicks of his tongue.

“Obi-Wan, _please_ ”, Kenobi gasped, hips trying to roll up into his mouth, into his fingers, and Obi-Wan smirked and pushed his fingers deeper, parting them as he tried to make him open up.  
“Not until you’ve orgasmed, love. You’ll want to be relaxed for this”, he replied, slowly swaying his own plugged up rear and feeling Cody’s lust roll over him.

Kenobi let out a sob and Obi-Wan grinned, applying himself to pleasuring him with more vigour. Kenobi’s toes were curling onto his shoulders, his orgasm getting closer and closer, and Kenobi attempted to stroke his cock. Obi-Wan was having none of that, though, and slapped his hand away, curling his fingers in just the right way. Kenobi wailed and jolted as he came, spasming on Obi-Wan’s fingers and filling his mouth with fresh slick, prompting him to roll his hips down into the sheets.

Kenobi was crying, overwhelmed, which honestly didn’t surprise Obi-Wan – he had cried too, the first time he’d orgasmed from having his slit alone played with. It was no wonder their people was so lustful, when sex felt this incredible. Obi-Wan waited for him to stop twitching and removed his fingers, moving up to kiss him deeply and tangle their bodies together, Kenobi sliding his fingers through the long strands of his hair to pull him closer and unravel it.

Obi-Wan then realized he was going to need to change his plan: he had wanted Kenobi to ride him and show himself off for their many lovers, but Kenobi was shaking too much for that, his thighs would never hold him up. That had probably been more intense than Obi-Wan had thought, especially given the look on the General’s face. Obi-Wan carefully, clumsily prodded at him into the Force, and bit back a moan when he found the General’s shields lax, letting the men’s lust, desire and fantasies pour into his mind and bringing him to heightened states of ecstasy.

He caught a glimpse of Waxer driving himself hard into the moaning General, and another of Kenobi sandwiched between Longshot and Gearshift, one slowly fucking his open, twitching cunt, the other going just as slowly into his ass. No wonder Kenobi was overwhelmed, if this was what he was being bombarded with – it made Obi-Wan twitchy and his cock throbbed at the images. He did his best to prod at the General’s shields, who caught himself and tightened them, an expression of relief on his face.

“I’m ready, I think”, he said thickly, and Obi-Wan chuckled and slowly guided his cock into him.

Fuck, but he was still tight! Not enough for it to hurt, Obi-Wan knew, but enough to make him take it slow. It was an exercise in patience and self-control, not to just… slam home into him, and Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as he tried not to go too fast. Ultimately though, he found himself completely sheathed in the General’s tight heat, the man breathing shallowly and whimpering under him.

“Shh”, Obi-Wan soothed, kissing his mouth, his cheeks, his neck. “It’s okay. How are you feeling?”  
“It’s a lot”, Kenobi breathed, squeezing him involuntarily and making him gasp. “I- I feel like I’m going to come again, I think.”  
“Good”, Obi-Wan groaned, slowly starting to roll his hips into him, thrusting shallowly and slowly, more grinding than really thrusting, actually.

Kenobi threw his head back, his fingernails digging into Obi-Wan shoulders and back and oh, _oh_ this would leave delectable trails of fire.

“H-Harder”, Kenobi asked, and Obi-Wan obliged, not surprised by his request at all.

The wet slap of skin against skin echoed in the large room, met at intervals by moans from the men, and the almost equally slick sound of hands fisted around weeping cocks.

“Obi-Wan”, Kenobi started to call, breathless, as he screwed his eyes shut, “I’m so close, so cl- Ah, _yes_ , like that, like tha-”

Kenobi came with a ragged cry, his cock shooting up to his chest, tightening like crazy around Obi-Wan, who bit back a loud moan as he came. He nearly collapsed atop the General, both of them panting, and slowly pulled out, making them wince. Kenobi was incredibly sensitive now, and Obi-Wan…

Well, Obi-Wan didn’t have much time to think as he found himself pulled back into strong arms and quickly impaled on a large cock that made him see stars.

“Oh Force”, he swore as Cody bit his neck, thrusting up into him. “Cody, Cody, please, I’m- Please”, he begged, even as Cody’s fingers played with his clit, his palm pushing against the underside of his cock.

Kenobi whimpered, still sprawled into the sheets, naked, flushed, his cunt leaking semen obscenely. His whimper turned into a moan when Boil came close and gently ruffled his hair.

“Can I clean you up with my mouth, sir?” he asked softly. “While the Commander takes care of Obi-Two?”

Kenobi was trembling, but he nodded still and oh. Obi-Wan knew he wouldn’t exactly _regret_ , but it would certainly be _memorable_.


End file.
